


What did I miss?

by Laequiem



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Vaughan pov, You know you like it, drunk!lorcan, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laequiem/pseuds/Laequiem
Summary: Vaughan goes to Terrasen after the war.This fic is just an excuse to write Elorcan from a third person's perspective. lol
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	What did I miss?

The castle of Orynth had been decorated in garlands and lights for Yulemas. Little orbs of fire speckled the opalescent towers, glistening like the falling snow. While the castle wasn't in any way back to its former glory, it looked better than it did last year when I soared across the sky, following Maeve's order to find and kill Lorcan.

The war was over for more than a year now. With the blood oath broken, I had nowhere to go. All that freedom, for the first time in centuries, felt so foreign. I traveled all across the continents, picking up random mercenary jobs until I made my way back to Doranelle to empty my coffers.

In the city that was my home for centuries, I found Fenrys Moonbeam, one of my former colleagues. He explained over a pint of ale that, as emissary to Terrasen, he came to Doranelle to discuss trades with Queen Sellene Whitethorn. He was leaving the next day to get back to his new kingdom in time for Yulemas, and offered me to tag along.

With our fae speed, and my ability to scout ahead in my osprey form, the trip to Orynth went well. When we stopped to sleep, Fenrys told me about the war. I had heard rumours, but nothing concrete. He told me about Gavriel and Connall. About Rowan being king of Terrasen, reigning with his mate. Only straight facts, nothing ever too personal. I could tell it still haunted him and kept him awake some nights. 

Yet, as we stood in front of the royal palace, I felt like I wasn't ready for whatever else I would learn.

Fenrys led me inside the stone keep, down the main hallway until we reached a room full of couches and low tables. In the back corners, more private seating arrangements seemed to be hidden behind thick forest green curtains.

The white wolf sighed as he beheld the only person in the room, lounging on a large couch, reading. And as I recognized him, I couldn't hide my excitement. "Salvaterre!"

Lorcan looked up, surprised. He stalked up to us and clasped arms with me. Our usual greeting: impersonal, yet familiar.

"Lorcan. I don't use my birth name anymore. It's nice to see you again, Vaughan. "

"He's a LORD now", Fenrys drawled from behind me, earning an eye-roll from the demi-fae, "can you believe that? A lord, and -"

Fenrys was cut off by a voice coming from one of the curtained-off corners.

"Lorcan! She's done eating."

Lorcan turned around and immediately walked towards where the voice - female, young - came from. He was so disciplined that I almost thought it was a blood-oath order. But Fenrys had told me the three of them were blood-sworn to Aelin, and she was up in her chambers until the start of the festivities. This order was coming from someone else, someone Lorcan just ... obeyed without complaint.

As he moved aside the curtains, I saw the source of the voice. A dark-haired female was adjusting her dress over her breast, looking down at a bundle of blankets before handing it to Lorcan. He picked it up carefully and kissed the woman's forehead before holding out his arm for her.

The female got up and followed him out of the alcove. This is when I saw what he was holding - a dark-skinned baby with a full head of black hair. No doubt about it, he had to be the father.

When the couple got close enough, I noticed the baby's rounded ears. I looked Lorcan's wife up and down. Fenrys hadn't said anything about Lorcan having a child, or a wife - a HUMAN wife. As if Lorcan's presence here was as much a surprise as my own.

I must have been staring too long, because Lorcan cleared his throat. I started.

"She's taken, Vaughan."

His wife elbowed him in the ribs. He chuckled - CHUCKLED, Gods damn us all - and motioned to the woman. "My wife, Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth. The little one is Marion."

I bowed to the lady, who curtsied. I was about to motion for us to sit down to talk when we heard the bells ring for dinner. 

\--------------------------------------------

The meal went well. After the second serving of dessert, the younger court members left - baby Marion with the teenager who sat next to Gavriel's son and his wife - and the booze started flowing. 

"For fuck's sake Fenrys, can you bark any louder?"

From spending centuries with them, I already knew how they acted drunk. Lorcan's outburst was no surprise: he always got grumpier and hornier than usual. Somehow, those two traits seemed to work in his favour, attracting a specific type of females. Fenrys, like his brother Connall, got loud and flirty. He talked to everyone, he called for shots and made everyone participate in drinking games. Gavriel and Rowan were more quiet - the former was the bummer-drunk while the Hawk had a tendency to fall asleep.

"Majesty, I thought HE wouldn't be invited to holidays! HE RUINS EVERYTHING! " Fenrys exclaimed, equally as loud as before.

Aelin laughed, but it was Lady Elide who answered. "He wasn't. I needed a nanny for Marion."

Everyone exploded in laughter, except Lorcan who frowned but had a hint of a grin. When the laughter died down, the dark-haired lady got up and motioned her husband to do the same.

"Come on, Grandpa. It's bedtime. Good night, everyone."

Lorcan got up with an exaggerated grunt, making his wife chuckle. He followed her towards the door.

"Elide," Fenrys exclaimed with a wink, "Once the old man is asleep, come knock on my door!"

Dark power started to rise around Lorcan as he made to turn around, but the Lady of Perranth put a hand on his back. As if under a spell, Lorcan's shoulders relaxed and his power crawled back inside him as they left the kitchen.

There was no denying it. This woman isn't human. She's a witch.


End file.
